fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the title character/protagonist of the Cartoon Network series Samurai Jack. He is a fearless Samurai from the old days who faced the evil entity known as Aku and was thrown into the future by Aku's powers, a future where Aku ruled all. Samurai Jack then had to work to return to the past and undo Aku's evil. FusionFall Arrival of Fuse While the first Fusion Comet land on Earth, Jack is in the Darklands siting ontop of a animal as one passes his area. War Against Fuse The Future At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a Dexlabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. When the Hero awakes, he/she sees Blossom, Bubbles, Dexter, Numbuh One, and Samurai Jack fighting Fusion minions ontop of a building. After the hero is filled in by Ben and Numbuh Five, he/she heads off to save Dexter who has been taken hostage by Fusion Buttercup. The hero engages in a furious battle, but in the end defeats the Buttercup copy-cat. As the ground rumbles, Dexter points the hero to the exit of the lair. Once out, Numbuh Two directs the hero to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so that they can make their escape. While racing towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., a Tech Wing attacks the hero. The hero counters the attack with his/her's Buttercup Nano, using her stunning ability. The two successfully escape Tech Square as it beings to completely destroy itself. The remaining hero meet up in a unknown location where Buttercup, Numbuh Five, Jack himself, Numbuh Two are present. Dexter fills them in on the battle (Via Hologram). After the briefing Dexter orders the Hero to be taken to Hero Square, Sector V. Where he trust that Mandark and Numbuh Two will be able to rebuild the time machine for the hero to warp back to the past. The group loads into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and head to Sector V. Note: The following events take place in the future, not the past. Band of Bandits Note: Numbuh Five was the orignal mission giver, but the FusionFall staff changed the mission giver to Jack With the fixing of the Time Machine a crictal task, Jack offers to help the hero ease his/her's journey with a artifact that he knows of. The Temporal Stone, a artifact that will protect him/her while traveling through time. He orders the hero to get the stone from the Sewer Creeper in the Peach Creek Estate area. Once the hero obtains the stone, he/she returns to Jack for a reward. Milk Delivery Note: This was availble when Jack was present in Goat's Junk Yard While Edd is making deliveries to heroes around the area, he sends the hero to deliver milk to Jack, claiming that the expiration date is on that very day. The hero rushes to find Jack in Goat's Junk Yard and deliver the milk before it expires. Once he/she arrives, they make their way to Jack and delivers the milk. Jack gratefully appects the milk. The Past Samurai Jack is the first person to have encountered the Fusion Spawns. He was also the first to have been copied to make a Fusion when said Spawns stole one of his sandals. When the threat of the Fusion Spawns becomes strongly apparent, Jack temporarily sets aside his quest to return to his time to help defend the earth from Fuse's forces, where his valor earned him the respect of many, including Eduardo. In the future, he was next to Mandark by the time machine in Peach Creek Estates (The Future); formerly, though, he was in Goat's Junk Yard (The Future). In the past, he is stationed alongside Tetrax aboard Mandark's floating research station in the Darklands. He is also the last original Adaptium nano of the game. He hands out guide missions for both Dexter and Edd, the only character to hand out missions for two different guides He was one of the few surviving heroes in the future that escaped Tech Square with Buttercup, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, and Dexter. He helps the Hero return to the past with a temporal stone in possesion of the Verminators. He is also at Mt. Neverest congratulating the player for finishing his/her training. Trivia *He is the last original Adaptium nano *Jack is from Japan, which makes him and Numbuh 3 the only Japanese characters in the game. *Due to being from the past, He's technically the oldest NPC in the game, even though the other characters looking older than him. * Technically, his name is not Jack. As seen in season 1 episode 2, Jack is a nickname, so his real name is unknown. Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Nanos